


You Don't Know What You Have, Until You Lost It

by Orca478



Series: Stupidity is not an excuse [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: All hail King Tony, But Tony is not an Avenger anymore, Cause he is tired of the world fucking with him so he fucks off, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/F, F/M, Help him !, I don't know where the idea of shipping him with Glimmer came but now I like it, Its the main pairing still, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, One Shot, Petty Tony Stark, Poor Peter Parker, Prince Peter Parker, Steve Rogers is not worthy, Thanos defeats the Avengers, Thanos destroys Wakanda, Tony Stark is worthy, Tony becomes a King, Vision (Marvel) Dies, catradora, not SHIELD friendly, not Wakanda friendly, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Steve thought that his life was back to normal. The Accords were scrapped, he was given a full pardon. He got the Avengers back with some new members. He has his home, and most importantly, he has Bucky. Now if only Tony would stop hiding.But then, Thanos came in, and Steve's world came crashing.Thanos defeats the Avengers, and now has 5 of the 6 stones. In a desperate effort to stop him, they travel to the planet that he is going.What they didn't expect, is who they found in there. And how not only he rejects their help, but he really doesn't need them. how he truly doesn't need them.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Glimmer/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Series: Stupidity is not an excuse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742611
Comments: 31
Kudos: 214





	You Don't Know What You Have, Until You Lost It

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot with She-Ra. Sue me. I love the show. 
> 
> This might seem a bit different, in terms that I won't be friendly to many characters of the MCU. 
> 
> Why ? Well, even those that I like and even love. I have salt towards them. And I need to let it go. 
> 
> So that's why this story is here. To let the salt go. 
> 
> So let's do it. Enjoy.

Steve laid in the floor. Defeated. 

He looked around his surroundings.

Wakanda was totally destroyed. The buildings had collapsed, people laid in the floor, dead. 

The SHIELD hellicargers, all crashed and burning in a great blaze.

Aliens swarming in the city, taking people and just killing them.

Screams pleading for help. Help that Steve couldn't give. 

The Avengers all laid in the floor. Totally defeated.

The only reason they aren't dead. Is that Thanos wants them to feel the shame of defeat.

Steve bravely got to his feet, and stood up. His broken shield in his hand. 

Thanos was beating up Carol Danvers, one of the last standing, like she was nothing.

She tried her best, but quickly met the same fate as the others. 

Steve couldn't believe that this was happening.

Just a year ago. Steve won the biggest fight that he could have ever faced. He defeated the Accords. 

He thought that should proof that the Avengers were unstoppable. But here they are. 

They lost.

After everything, Steve can't believe that this happened. 

One year ago.

Steve knew this was going to happen.

The world would soon realize that they were in the right. That the accords were wrong. That Tony should have never messed with them. 

Tony. Well, things started with him. 

After his defeat in Siberia. The man just vanished. No trace of him was found. 

SHIELD had tried to track him from Siberia. But like Fury said. There is absoluty no trial they could work on. 

Steve was worried for his teammate of course. But he had other issues to work on. 

With no Tony to show support. The UN quickly fell to get the Accords running. And with just War Machine and Vision remaining. It was just a matter of time. 

With the help of T'Challa and Fury, they not only managed to get full pardons. But they also got an apology. 

Steve and his team are heroes, and the world is finally seeing it. 

So with their head held high with victory. They returned to their home. The Compound. With Nat and Vision waiting for them.

"Where's Rhodes ?" Sam asked. 

"In Therapy. He will be here for the first meeting. With the newly reinstated team leader." She said smiling at Steve. 

"What about Tony, any clue ?" 

"No idea. Potts was interrogated, but she really doesn't know where he is. She and Tony stopped talking a lot since they broke up." 

Steve sighted. They need the full team to work as the perfect unit they were before. Not only that, but Tony has a lot of bridges to mend. He needs to apologize to everyone. Starting with Bucky and Wanda. 

"Who cares about Stark ?" Clint asked. "I'll tell you. No one. Better off without the dick. Come on, let's celebrate!" 

That night was one of the best in Steve's life. They had pizza and burgers, and lots of sodas. They played games, and celebrated that they were back home. 

Even Bucky looked happy. Bonding and laughing with Sam and Scott. Vision and Wanda rekindled their long lost love, and Nat and Clint just had some good beers together. 

It was all like it was meant to be. 

Steve is very happy. 

They won. 

The first months. It was when things weren't as easy as he thought they would be. 

Rhodes did come back, but singed only as a reserve member. Steve can count on him in case there is an emergency. But other than that. War Machine if off the hook. 

Steve tried to get the man to think straight. They need the team united. But then Sam explained to him that Rhodes's legs were still healing and that he needed time to take the suit full time again. Steve thought that was acceptable. So he letted the man be.

SHIELD did interrogate him about Tony's whereabouts. But like Potts, he had no idea.

They had Natasha secretly place some bugs in the tower. So they can be sure they aren't lying. She placed them when she went to ask for funding. 

That's were the other problems arose.

First of all. With the bugs, they found out that like Tony, FRIDAY is nowhere to be found. As soon as Tony went missing, she disappeared from the network. Natasha used her hacking skills to try to find her, but nothing. 

But that wasn't the biggest problem. To be honest, some of the team aren't comfortable with FRIDAY, after Ultron, no one wants A.Is that can go rogue. 

It's the answer that Natasha got from Potts about funding.

Ever since it was announced that Steve was back in the leadership of the Avengers, S.I publicly announced that they won't support the Avengers. 

It didn't matter that the American people weren't happy about that. S.I received a much more positive respond for its actions by the international people. In fact, S.I is planning to move headquarters to Europe. Something President Elis is desperately trying to stop. 

Steve couldn't think why she did this. The Avengers are Tony's family. He would like them to be supported while he's gone. But she refused to even meet them. 

But thanks to Scott and T'Challa, the managed to get that cover. Hank Pym, glad to make his company overshadow S.I, gave them the funding that they need to continue being Avengers. While T'Challa offered them equipment made by an exited Shuri. With them, also came new Avenger Hope Van Dyne, and the Black Panther became a reserve member. He also made it clear that the Avengers are always welcomed in Wakanda. 

So they had a few road bumps. But they were still the heroes that are saving the world. They are still fighting for the good of the people. 

Clint got his family back. Scott did as well. Sam got his VA license back. SHIELD is back up and running. Protecting the world.

No mater what problems they face. The Avengers will win. 

The highest point in his life came 6 months after the Civil War.

Steve called a team meeting. Even T'Challa attended. 

With a proud heart, he announced that he and Bucky were dating. 

They had a big celebration that night. They went to the best restaurant that they could find in the city, and had the biggest dinner they ever had. 

Steve could not believe that his life could be better. 

Little did he know. It was the last time he would feel this happy. As then he came.

Thanos. 

8 months after that. Bruce and Thor came back with the Asgardian refuges and urgent news. 

"What do you say his name is again ?" Steve asked. 

"Thanos. He's a plague, he kills people and destroys planets. He was the one that sent Loki. The attack on New York, that's him." 

Steve and the others couldn't believe it. 

"This doesn't make any sense. The attack in New York was supposed to be a one off thing. We won that day." 

"Well dear Captain." Loki said, and god Steve hates that he is here. He will make sure that guy ends in the deepest cell they can find. "You just delayed the inevitable. Thanos is way more dangerous than me." 

"Then we will kick his ass like we did with yours." Clint sneered. 

"We are the Avengers. We can always win, right Cap ?" Sam asked. 

"Of course Sam. Look everyone. I know things seem bad. But you can't forget. We are the Avengers. We might not have what Thanos has. But we are something that he can never hope to be. We are heroes. We have the bravery and the wit to stand whatever he throws at us. We are a team, that works with trust and comrade that has never been seen, maybe in the universe. If there is any team out there that can defeat Thanos, it's us. Because we are stronger than him thanks to our values and our unity." 

Steve's words seemed to give everyone in the room hope.

Hope that they would win. 

And they are going to do it. This might be the biggest fight of their lives, but they are the heroes, and heroes always win. 

Preparations soon began taking place. With SHIELD, Wakanda, and Pym Tech taking charge. 

S.I did help. But only to provide help in shielding and protective equipment for the cities. Something Wakanda and Pym Tech were laking off. They didn't help with equipment or weapons for SHIELD to use whatsoever. 

Rhodes did come to help like he said he would. But he made it very clear that he didn't like Steve. 

"Look Rhodes...." 

"No, you look here Rogers. Ever since your little stunt in Siberia. I haven't even seen my best friend, or even heard from him. He knew that this was going to happen, and even if he was angry, we both know he wouldn't hide from this. But look around, I don't see him anywhere. So if you want to me to trust you, where is Tony ?" 

"I was protecting my boyfriend !" 

"And does that make him more important than my best friend ?" 

Steve had no answer. 

"That's what I thought." He said as he left. 

Rhodes had brought two friends of Tony that now became superheroes. Doctor Strange and Captain Marvel, both made it clear that they don't want to join the Avengers and that they don't like Steve. After getting the full story, Bruce joined that group.

"Come on Bruce. You can't leave, we are a team, a family !" Natasha said. 

"Family ? a family doesn't add the person that brainwashes you. A family doesn't make one of the original members go missing. No matter their mistakes. In fact, I am wondering if everything you told me that Tony did is true, as some things I really can't believe. I will get the truth from Rhodes. But let's make it clear, if Maximoff is an Avenger, the Hulk is out." 

There was nothing they could do to stop him. Steve felt the loss of comrade. 

He misses Tony too. They have gone in missions to go find him. Despite Clint and Wanda thinking the contrary, they do need him. For his tech and funding if anything. 

"Who can say that Stark is not hiding like the coward that he is." Wanda growl. 

"Leave it. It's better for us the real heroes to do the job." Sam said. 

"Stark will show up when the opportunity for the spotlight comes. Give it time Steve." Natasha said. 

Steve nodded. 

They have a fight to win. 

"How long do we have ?" T'Challa asked. 

"The shields should keep them in bay for a long time brother. More than ready to shoot them with the cannons." Shuri said. 

"Thanos's techonogy isn't like anything that you have ever seen before." Gamora said. The Guardians had come at last minute to help. After failing to get the Reality Stone. "Do not be so sure." 

"Please. Wakanda has the best tech in the world. There is no way that he can...." 

Suddenly warning lights started sounding. 

"What, what the hell is this ?" Scott asked nervous. 

"My King, the shields have been breached !" Okoye said. 

"You said a long time ? That wasn't even 5 seconds !" Clint screamed to a shaken Shuri. 

"Load the cannons now, we need to shoot them before...." 

BAM ! 

"The cannons have been destroyed !" Natasha said. 

"Imposible. They were made with pure vibramium." T'Challa said horrified. 

"And Hank modified them to be stronger. This can't be happening." Scott said horrified. 

Steve gritted his teeth. There is no other way. 

They have to fight. 

The Avengers and their allies stood in front of Wakanda. 

They were ready to fight. To defend their home.

And in the other side, he stood. Thanos. 

"So this are the forces that defeated me last time." 

"We are much bigger than last time Thanos." Steve said. 

"I see. But you lack the one that gave you the victory. I do wonder where he is. Maybe I will face him when I go for the last stone." 

Who is he talking about ? He has to be talking about Steve right ? He lead against the first invasion. But he says that he is not here.....

"Enough of this. Give me the two stones peacefully, and Earth will not suffer and be subjected to a fear balance. Fight me, and I will have to show you no mercy." 

Steve knows that they can't do that. He felt everyone get ready behind him. Steve is ready to lead the charge. 

"So it's going to be like this then." Thanos smirked. "Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the universe, but this, does put a smile in my face." 

Steve got ready. He only had one word to say.

"Avengers Assemble." 

With that Steve lead the charge to Thanos.

This was it. This is the fight that they have prepared for. With Steve's leadership, they are going to win.

That was the end of the happiness. 

They underestimated the force that Thanos was.

His armies weren't like last time. Steve and his allies quickly started falling. 

Soon Thanos had his army get into the Wakanda capital, and started raiding it. 

"This is just one place of the whole planet. KILL THEM ALL !" Thanos ordered. 

"NO!" T'Challa tried attacking him, but Thanos just swatted him like a bug.

"A King that can't even protect his own kingdom. You deserve to live in shame." 

"I won't fail twice Thanos !" Thor yelled. 

He tried to fight him. Thor really did. But Thanos soon outsmarted him and had him down. 

Hulk tried to help him, but soon met the same fate. And so did anyone that tried to defeat Thanos.

Steve was busy fighting one of the Black Order, before he knocked him to the floor. 

"Go for the Mind Stone !"

"Yes Father." 

"VISION !" Wanda screamed threw the comes. 

And that's how Steve found himself in his feet watching the destruction.

He heard Scott scream as the aliens finally took him down in his giant form. 

He heard Sam and Rhodes crash in the ground. 

He saw Natasha and Clint give their final efforts and fell. 

He saw Carol being defeated by Thanos. The titan has no scratch. 

"Is there anyone else that hopes to challenge me ?" 

Before Steve could stand up straight. Spider-Man came in.

He tried hard recruiting the kid. Now that Tony can't influence him anymore. He hoped that he could teach him how to be a hero the right way. But he refused. Everytime a member of the team tried to recruit them, he just left, or left them webbed to the floor.

He came, because Tony would have wanted him to fight in this. Despite Rhodes telling him that Tony would want him as far as he could from here. He insisted.

"You. There is something familiar on you." Thanos said. 

"You tormented Mr. Stark for years. I have no idea where he is, but I will make sure that you never torment him again !" 

"There it is." 

Spider-Man tried his best. But in the end, it was useless. The fight ended quickly, with Thanos crushing his mask, and revealing a scared teen. Now Steve can see why Tony wouldn't want him here, that face will be in his nightmares. 

"You are so brave. Like him. I like you Spider." Thanos said dropping him. "You and your love ones will not be harmed in my invasion. You don't deserve to feel the pain the others have caused to your world." 

That was the moment that Steve got the clue.

It's up to him now. He has to win this. For the universe.

He has to make a strategy, and quick. When he saw it, Mjolrnir.

Steve remembres that he almost moved it before Ultron came in. Surely his actions by defending the world from the accords made him worthy. 

Steve run to the hammer, and got ready for the fight. 

But he was unable to move it. The hammer didn't even shake this time. 

Steve used all his strenght. He is worthy, he has to be ! 

The world, no, the universe needs Captain America, they need Steve.

But the hammer didn't move.

Then Steve felt pain.

Thanos was just behind him.

"Even I know that you are not worthy. The way you lead selfishly." Thanos hitted Steve in the face. "Putting your world in risk. For a fight ?" Another hit. "You are nothing, not even worth of learning your name !" Thanos threw a third punch at Steve. Sending him to the ground. 

Steve tried to get up, but Thanos placed his foot on his back. 

"Look around. All of this could have been avoided. If you has just given me the stones." 

"STEVE !" 

Steve heard Bucky come and help him. Together there is no way they can loose.

But Thanos just grabbed his metal arm, and ripped it off. 

"Buck...no." 

"I have watched you. How you are so dependent on this man. I wonder." He said with a sick grin. "What man are you without him." 

Thanos grabbed his sword, and stabbed Bucky in the heart. 

"AAAAAAAAH" 

"BUCKYYYYYYYY ! " Steve screamed horrified. This can't be happening.

Thanos just dropped him in the floor, and walked to the destroyed Wakanda. The last SHIELD hellicarger fell as he walked. 

Steve just crawled to Bucky's body, horrified. 

"Buck....Bucky, you can't leave me like this. Come on Buck, please, I love you." 

Nothing. 

Bucky is dead. 

"Steve, he is getting Vision, Strange is out. Steve he is to much, STEVE HELP !" Wanda screamed threw the comes. But Steve didn't care.

He just cried in Bucky's body. Ignoring everything.

He can't believe it ended like this.

Steve cried until his wounds got the best of him, and passed out.

When Steve woke up. It was over.

Vision has been totally destroyed. Despite Shuri being one of the few remaining Wakandians, there is nothing they could do. 

Thanos destroyed their vibramium. He destroyed their country. 

He won.

Bucky and Vision were the only casualties within the Avengers. But more than 3/4 of Wakanda were gone. 

However, instead of attacking Earth, Thanos left after he got the stones. Strange's friends tried to keep the Time Stone safe, but they all failed. 

"Why didn't he attack." Natasha said. 

"Maybe we impressed him ?" Sam said to give some hope. 

"None of that." Nebula said. "Thanos has no idea where the Soul Stone is, and who is protecting it. He wants to have his full army to get it." 

It was a somber truth.

Thanos toyed with them. He easly defeated them.

He took what Steve loves the most. 

Despite only Wakanda really suffering. Steve and his team felt another great hit. 

They watched as the world lost their trust on them. The large support that the Avengers had, it was all falling down.

Villains used that to their advantage. With them down, they decided to make more and more crimes. And despite the team going to fight them, they lost. 

One of those fights, against AIM, resulted in the compound's destruction. 

They tried to get Pepper to help them. Hank and Hope were struggling to cover the costs from the invasion, as the failure resulted in people not wanting their products. And Wakanda and SHIELD are just gone. Fury perished in the crash of the Hellicargers, and the World Security Council is under arrest for, once again, using nuclear weapons without proper approval. 

Pepper refused to even see them. She took Rhodey, Carol, and Bruce in. And left the others to rot. 

Strange had his own home. Which he didn't bother to share. Clint and Scott tried, but their families didn't allow it. 

The rest were left to reside in an old Pym tech building. That Hank tried to fit for them.

It wasn't the same.

Nothing felt the same. 

It was like that for months. They tried ignoring the fact that the world was feeling more discontent with them. How they actually liked the downfall of Wakanda, even if they felt sad for the massive loss of life.

How The Avengers were no longer seen as heroes.

How some people are starting to call for the return of the Accords. 

But then, it happened. 

"Steve, we need you !" Natasha said. 

"What is it ?" 

"The Guardians came to tell us. They found the place were the Soul Stone is. We can finally fix this and defeat Thanos." 

Steve immediately went up. 

It was the time to avenge Bucky, and proof to the people that they are heroes. 

"So were is it ?" 

"In a planet called, Etheria." Rocket Racoon said. 

"Etheria. I thought it was a myth." Thor said. 

"It's not Thor." Loki said. Steve can't believe that he is still not in prison. "And they are known as the strongest powerhouse in the universe. They already saved it once. If anyone can defeat Thanos, is them." 

"We still need to go. They have no idea what they are facing." Steve said. 

"The more people to fight Thanos. The better the chance. Remember this is the last stone." Natasha said. 

That's how all of the heroes that fought in the battle of Earth, went in a ship to end this once and for all.

"Now remember. The Etherians will not take kindly to someone giving them orders, dissprecting them, and putting their people in danger. So everyone be on their best behavior or......" The transmission suddenly cut it. 

"Gamora ? Gamora ?" Carol screamed. She was piloting the ship that they were going to Etheria.

Then, the lights turned off. 

"Shit, an EMP." Carol said. "And a strong one !" She tried getting the ship to work. 

"All systems are down. We are crashing into the planet ! Bruce said horrified .

"Brace for impact !" Carol yelled. 

Steve's world went black. 

Soon, they woke up, and left the crashed ship. 

"Quill, where are you, Quill ?" 

"I think we should shut up." 

They saw that the guardians were with their hands in the air.

The Avengers turned and saw the army of unknown beings pointing weapons at them. 

"Look, we come in peace. We are just here to warn you of a threat and help you with it." Thor said quietly. 

"Pardon us for the unannounced visit." Loki added. "We just need to speak about...." 

"Thanos ? I bet you are talking about Thanos." a female voice said. 

Suddenly, a woman jumped in front of them. She had one yellow and one blue eye, and she had.....fur, and cat ears, and a tail ? 

"How did you know about him ?" Steve asked. 

"A friend told us long long long ago about his threat. We have prepared Etheria for the attack, and well, we didn't take risks. We will take you to your home planet in a remote piloted ship. Guards, send them away." 

"Wait, you don't understand. We are the Avengers and....." 

The cat lady turned to them. 

"Wait a sec. The Avengers ?" 

"Yeah !" 

"How do you know of us ?" Natasha said suspiciously. 

The cat lady just looked at them. And looked at her wrist. 

"Catra here. Listen, we have a code A, I reapeat, a code A. Does anyone copy me ?" 

"I got you Wild Cat." 

"Scorpia. I might need some reinforcements. And inform the royals and Adora. The dummy is not answering me." 

"If she doesn't answer you, she won't answer me. Anyway, I'm coming Catra. Entrapta will tell the others." 

"Great, thanks." 

The woman now known as Catra. Looked at them. 

"Arrest them." 

The whole team yelled in surprise. 

"No wait, you don't understand, we are heroes !" 

"Heroes ? That's not the word I would use for the Avengers." Catra laughed. "You all are wanted in here. Well not all of you, once we identify who's who, we let you go. Now in your knees." 

Steve tried to go and fight Catra. But with just one hit, she had him down. 

"I said, on your knees. Oh wait a sec. Hehe, I know who you are. This will make it a lot more fun." 

"Wha...what ? I haven't done anything to you !" 

"Maybe. But you almost killed my best friend." 

Catra knocked him out before he could speak again. 

Steve and the rest of the team woked up in a hallway. Cuffed. 

"Nice job with this Entrapta." 

"Thanks, the King and I worked hard on them." 

"Why didn't you answer me !" 

"I'm sorry. I was busy helping Mermista rebuild that building that Sea Hawk accidentally burned." 

"He's lucky she loves him." 

Steve noticed that they are in a throne room. Most likely the one that belonged to the royals.

In font of them. Were 5 people. A man, and 4 woman.

The man had black sin and short hair. The first woman was a purple heard with pigtails, the second was a giant.....scorpion like woman ? The 3rd is a normal blond woman, and the 4th is...that Catra. 

"Oh look at them. They are awake." 

"So, who do we apologize to and who do we just throw in the dungeons ?" 

"Until he tells us who is who ? All of them are prisoners." Catra said. 

Steve couldn't take it anymore. 

"Whoever you are, let us go, NOW !" Steve yelled.

"Shut up !" Catra yelled. "I know this one. Rogers." 

They all made disgusted noises. 

"Oh man. We knew this could happen." 

"Maybe this could be a chance for She-Ra to release some steam." 

"No, better save her for Thanos." 

"Who are you all. How do you know me ?" Steve demanded. Ignoring the Guardians' and Thor's shushes. 

"This must be a mistake. We are the Avengers, we are heroes. You don't even know us !" Natasha said. 

Silence. 

"Oh but I do know you Ms. Rushman." A very familiar voice said. "How can I forget those years of misery when I had to carry your asses." 

Not, it can not really be him ? Here ? 

How is he here ? 

A familiar armor came threw the open window, and landed in the throne.

It's him.

Tony. 

Everyone stood quiet. 

"Mr. Stark ?" Peter said. 

"Wha....kid ? What the hell are you dong here ? Release him from the cuffs, he doesn't deserve it !" Tony said. 

"You cuffed a child !" 

"Hey, he could be deadly !" Catra said while she released Spider-Man, ignoring the others.

"Mr. Stark, how did you end in here ?" 

"Long story kid. Basically. Adora, the blondie, and Catra got me out of Siberia. They took me here after Rogers here almost killed him !" 

Steve had to hear wrong. 

"What do you mean I almost killed you, don't lie Tony !" 

"Dude, we checked his vitals. We saw it. So shut up." Adora said. 

Just then. Another new comer came in. A pink haired woman. 

"I'm here. Sorry, sorry. I took longer with Aunt Casta." 

"It's fine dear. So anyway. After they healed me. They introduced me to the great world of Etheria. The fantastic world. Any way, I got friends With Adora, Catra, and the others. By the way, Pinky is Glimmer, only man apart from me is Bow, Gentle giant is Scorpia, and pigtails is Entrapta. They took me in. Time and time passed, and I decided, to stay." 

"You are also forgetting that you became King by marriage some months ago." Scorpia smiled. 

"You can't leave us now shell head." Catra smirked. 

"Yeah honey, you are stuck with me." Glimmer smiled. 

Wait what....Tony abandoned Earth, and he is King ? What ? 

Earth needed him, and he let them go for this planet. 

"Tony how could you ? You let the Earth behind ? You let the team behind, the family !" Steve was outraged. Bucky sacrificed his life while Tony was just here. 

"I don't understand friend Stark. How could you do this ?" Thor said sadly. 

"Is this about your loss, couldn't you let go of your ego for once." Natasha sneered. 

"I lost my country because you were just standing here." T'Challa said angry. 

"Wow Stark. I knew you were petty, but this is too much." Sam said. 

"You are going to pay for all of this Stark !" Clint screamed. 

"Vision is dead, because of you...." Wanda started. 

"ENOUGH !" 

Everyone was surprised by Adora's yell. A yell that held full power. One that Steve thought was impossible. 

"I think you are all forgetting your place. If you think that you can just, yell at the King of the place, in his own planet and we are just going to stand here and let it happen. Oh and above that, he's our friend !" 

"So you better really think about what you are going to say. Or we won't even allow you to say it." Catra growled. 

Steve and the others shook at that. 

"Oh you want to know why I left." Tony started. "Well. You are all used to be loved around the world and cherished, nothing can go bad tp the great Captain America right ? But me ? What has the world done to me ? Other than humiliate me and berate me for mistakes I had nothing to do with. I save the people, and get painted as the villain. I'm dying, and SHIELD makes it seem that I am just being carless to turn the public against me." Tony said angryly. "I did my dam best, but you know. Everyone has a breaking point. And you all, became that breaking point. You all saw me as a bank account, you took my money with no care whatsoever, to search for the man that killed my parents ! Even the ones that were supposed to be my friends." He glared at Rhodes and Bruce. "Only saw while this big oaf chocked me. And this 3 are still not that bad. Maximoff mind rapes my mind, and lets me take the fault for something that she did." Wanda growled at that. "Barton and Wilson see me as just a toy giver, that show me no respect. Romanoff is a spy that loves to dig at my ego. And then it's you Rogers. You lied to me. You hurt me emotionally and physically. You forced me to be with a woman that mind raped me. You kept the truth of my parents, while being angry for me kipping secrets that I had no idea about ! and then, you almost kill me. And King Kitty just let me there to die with you." He panted after his rant. "On the other hand. Even if I am not perfect, here I get treated as a person. In here, they see me as a human being and care for my feelings. In here. I got true friends, true love, people that really cared for me. The so called family that you said the Avengers are. I found it with them. So tell me Rogers." He said walking up to Steve. "Why would I stay ? I didn't leave Earth alone. Who do you think made sure he sensed the stone so he would not use his army on citizens. Do I feel sorry for Wakanda ? Yeah I do. But do to how they handle things, if it wasn't Thanos, someone else would have made them fall. I didn't leave the people to die though. I just left you all." 

Steve just sat there, frozen. 

He had to say something. There is....no no no. Tony has it all wrong. The Avengers are his family, not this people. 

"Just as I thought. I have no interest in you Rogers. I am done." He said walking away. 

Before Steve could do anything. Wanda yell .

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM THIS STARK !" She threw her powers at him.

Usually, Tony would be terrified of her powers. But this time.....he just took them.

"Oh honey, your powers have no effect on me anymore." 

Wanda looked horrified. 

"Wha...what ?" 

"Helps when your wife is a witch. Oh and she is pissed by the way." 

Suddenly, pink magic trapped Wanda. 

"NO, LET ME GO !" 

"You have used magic in the wrong way. Time to take it away." Glimmer said. 

"NOOOOOOOOO!" 

Wanda soon fell to the floor and start it crying. 

"Wanda, are you ok ?" Steve asked worried. 

"She took my powers Steve !" Wanda shouted. 

Steve couldn't believe it.

"TONY !" 

"Oh Tony nothing Rogers. I am done listening to you." He said "Besides...." 

When Tony extended his hands. Mjolrnir suddenly took flight and landed in his hand.

The whole team was shocked. Tony's worthy ? 

How can he be worthy and Steve not be ? 

"Well....would you look at that." He said surprised. "Anyway, we are done here. It wasn't good to see you all. Bye." 

"Guards, take them to the cells, and make them leave the planet ASAP." Glimmer yelled. 

Steve can't believe this is happening. 

"NO. TONY YOU NEED US !" He won't loose his chance to avenge Bucky. "YOU NEED US TO DEFEAT THANOS !" 

"Catra. Can you." 

"With pleasure." 

Catra came in and gave Steve a hard kick on the face, and stated dragging him to a cell.

"Actually." Tony said. "Loki stays. He has knowledge that we can use." 

He was going to allow Loki to help, but not his team !

Steve tried to get free, but Catra is too strong. 

"Scorp, knock the others out." 

"I got you Wild Cat." 

That was the last thing Steve saw. 

They have no idea how much time they had been in here.

One hour later. The Guardians were released from the prison. Some time later. Rhodes, Bruce, Danvers, and Strange were let out. 

But Steve and the others. They stayed in the cell.

He yelled that they needed them. That Tony couldn't win without them. 

He didn't know what to do. 

Then, Adora and Catra came in. 

Finally. 

Steve stood up. 

"So, you ready ?" 

"Finally you admit that you need us ?" 

"Oh no. I said ready to go home. Thanos is gone. We won." Catra said. 

Wha....what ! 

They defeated Thanos ! 

That is impossible. 

"How, how did you....." 

"Adora here. Is the strongest warrior in the universe. She went to the giant grape, and beated his ass." 

That blond girl....defeated Thanos ? 

"You...you have to be lying." Clint said scared. 

Adora just showed them her hand.

She has the Infinity Gauntlet, with all of the stones. 

She is not hurt at all. 

How ? How could she do it. How is she that strong ? 

"Besides, we have the love with us. We always win with that. Right babe." Adora smirked at Catra. 

"Dam right my beautiful wife." She purred. "Anyway. There is no more reason to keep you here. So get lost."

They took Steve and the others to a ship. And setted them off. 

Steve and the others had their heads full of shame. 

This planet's heroes. They did what they failed. They defeated Thanos and saved their universe.

Tony did all of that. And he didn't need them. 

Things can't get worst. 

But when they got to Earth. It all went wrong.

While they were in Etheria. Tony made his move. 

Do to the commotion, they forgot FRIDAY is with him. 

And he had her release everything. 

All the footage, all the ways he said that they hurt him. Everything was out to the public.

And they weren't happy with Steve and his team. It all fell apart. 

Rhodes took Danvers, Bruce, and Strange, and started his own team. They received some blackish, mostly him and Bruce, but they managed it.

Thor, now hammerless, just went to rule his people. No one saw him again outside of Asgard. 

Loki never came from Etheria. He was granted asylum by Tony. Now Steve won't see him go to prison. 

But he and his team. They all got the worst. 

Clint and Scott were yelled by their families for supporting Steve, and told them that they have truly not changed. They lost the right to see their kids, and were kicked of their homes.

Scott, full of shame and regret for loosing Cassie. Never came back. He stayed with his friend Luis, and just quietly worked for his company. His name went down in disgrace.

Hank and Hope had to leave the Avengers. Pym Tech was unable to handle all of their expenses, and they went bankrupt. Pym Tech closed for ever, and they lost all of their tech, including the Ant Man and Wasp suits. To avoid prison, Hank and Hope left the city, and just vanished. Never to be seen again.

But that was worst for him and his team. Cause now, they were full of depths that they could not pay. 

T'Challa was taken first. When he realized Shuri had been arrested while he was gone. He tried breaking her out. Now the remaining Wakandian novels are all in prison. And the few citizens, have left their home in the past .

Clint was taken next. He had a violent outburst and punched a kid wearing an Iron Man mask. The mother is a cop and didn't hesitate to tase Clint. Despite being an accident.

The Sokovia came for Wanda. Despite he pardon, they had never forgiven her for being with Hydra. And with Tony showing that she was the master mind of Ultron. She was sent to prison.

And then, after failing to pay for everything. Steve, Natasha, and Sam were taken in. 

After everything, Steve was in prison. 

As more of the evidence came in. More and more charges were placed against them. Despite all they said to defend themselves. It didn't work. Now they were seen as abusers, theaves, and some of them, murderers. It soon became like they weren't even pardoned. 

Wanda was executed in Sokovia. Sam and Clint are facing 30 years with no parole. Natasha got life......so did Steve.

He never saw his team again after the trials. He was taken to a different prison. 

Steve watched as the Accords came back. How Rhodes. Bruce, Danvers, and Vision signed them. How an alive Coulson created a new version of SHIELD named SWORD. How new heroes came every day. 

How they forgot of Steve until no one spoke his name.

Some years ago, he remembers the feeling of victory. Knowing that he won. 

But now, he knows that was just avoiding the inevitable. 

Steve didn't want that fight. He lost it. He lost before Thanos came in. Even if it took time to show. 

But what hurt the most. Tony never showed his face again. He forgot of his team. Of his family. He had a new one. 

Why hadn't he valued Tony like he does now. He would have helped them. With him at his side. Steve would have truly won.

But Steve made him his enemy, and he payed the price. 

It's like they say. You never know what you have, until you lost it. 

Tony meanwhile was extremely happy. 

He watched as Netossa and Spinerella danced, how Sea Hawk got Mermista to do the same. 

How Frosta, Perfuma, Scorpia, and Entrapta laughed together at Wrong Hordak's new comedy. 

How Loki and Bow bonded. Surely they will soon be a thing. 

He saw how Peter, now an Etherian, played with Adora and Catra's baby girl. 

Said couple. Was with his wife. As they saw their newly born son. 

And Tony fell like he never did in Earth.

He felt truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Man did that feel good. More than good. It felt great. 
> 
> Please tell me if you wish to see a second chapter. Where we go in detail in Tony's rescue. His time in Etheria, how he became friends with the others, and how he and Glimmer became a thing. 
> 
> Now the Salt has been let go. 
> 
> Let it....oh right. That. 
> 
> As I mentioned before. I am working on my Disney/Marvel stories. But there has been one major chance. Now Frozen is coming before Moana.
> 
> The reason, simple. Moana, is my favorite of the movies I am including. But in terms of characters. Elsa is my favorite. The character introduced here, is Tony's love interest and companion threw the whole series. And for it to work, I must use the character I like the most.
> 
> So, that's the change of plans and my reason why I did it. Sorry if it disappoints.


End file.
